Braxion
Braxion is a Chaos Mechtogan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It belongs to Mag Mel, which he shares with Sellon. It is Spyron's Mechtogan. Information Description His Extendable Weaponry strikes fear in his enemy's eyes and severs damage to his enemy's bodies. With a Thorax protected by Heavy Metal and customized hooks to pull his opponents into range, he is formidable in battle. Double Taloned Feet pound his adversaries into dust. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Braxion made his first appearance in A Royale Pain. He battled three Flash Ingrams and easily defeated them. He made a second appearance in Mind Search to help Team Sellon and defeated Infinity Trister. But unfortunately, he and Sellon lost the battle due to the distraction by Trister and Wolfurio. In Battle Lines, he appeared with the other Mechtogan and he was defeated by Drago's Wonder Superior. In Unlocking the Gate, he was summoned by Mag Mel, but was later defeated by Accelerak. In Interspace Armageddon, he appeared again but was easily defeated by Slynix. Game A Ventus Braxion has 150 Gs, a Combat Braxion has 150 Gs, a Pyrus Braxion has 160 Gs and an Aquos Braxion has 150 Gs. Trivia *Braxion is Number 03 in the series.﻿ *Its anime head has the appearance of a fly. *It was originally thought that Sellon's Mechtogan would be Swift Sweep. That was proven incorrect. *Unlike most Bakugan and Mechtogan, it has improved 3D graphics. *For some reason, he was summoned from the ground in episode 10, but from the sky in his other appearances. So far, he is the only known Mechtogan to come from the ground. *It's the first Mechtogan to appear on the Intermission screen. *He is the first Ventus Mechtogan to appear in the Anime. *His data was entered on Bakugan Dimensions before he was seen in the anime, so his real form in the anime is different from his Bakugan Dimensions design. *Braxion is the 2nd Chaos Mechtogan to appear in the anime. Gallery Anime Smashion8.PNG|Braxion scanned Rbd.jpg BraxionDestroy.png|Braxion Smashion4.PNG|Braxion BraxionIntermission.png|Braxion on the Intermission screen braxion about to fire lazerz.png|Braxion about to fire his lasers. braxion head.png|Braxions Head BraxionOne.jpg|Braxion being summoned BraxionTwo.jpg|Braxion vs Boulderon and Wolfurio BraxionThree.jpg|Braxion BraxionFour.jpg|Braxion attacking Wolfurio BraxionFive.jpg|Braxions hidden claws BraxionSix.jpg|Braxion Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.37.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.56.00 PM.png|Braxion with Miserak Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 1.08.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 2.34.06 PM.JPG|Braxion about to get hit by Drago's Wonder Superior attack Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.47.05 AM.JPG|Braxion about to attack Tristar Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 6.58.36 PM.JPG|Braxion's Shield Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.51.21 PM.JPG|Braxion attacking Game 3055a833aaae87b8b1d261778608644b.jpg File:20111915731377.jpg Activator Card-Braxion.png|Activator Card 41234343434.PNG Bakugan Collection.JPG|Pyrus Braxion and a Bakugan collection (top right) braxi.0000.JPG|Braxion, Meta Dragonoid and Moonlit Monarus Dimensions Braxion BD DEscription.png BraxionPWN.png Braxion1.png Epic_Ventus_battel_win_!.png Brax_hit_!.png Brax_dodge.png Braxion_attack.png MS Battle.png Mah Braxion.png Braxion_battle_!!!.png Brax_pwn_!!.png Clear_Braxion.png Ventus_Braxion.png Subterra_Braxion.png Pyrus_Braxion.png Aquos_Braxion.png Haos_Braxion.png Darkus_Braxion.png Combat_Braxion.png ventus_BX.PNG Kraken7.PNG Photo on 2011-04-16 at 14.19.jpg Brax_ninja_stance.png Braxion_!.png Combat_brax.png Aquos_Braxion_Closed.png Clear_Braxion_Closed.png Darkus_Braxion_Closed.png Haos_Braxion_Closed.png Pyrus_Braxion_Closed.png Subterra_Braxion_Closed.png Ventus_Braxion_Closed.png Combat_Braxion_Closed.png Aquos_Braxion_Open.png Clear_Braxion_Open.png Haos_Braxion_Open.png Darkus_Braxion_Open.png Pyrus_Braxion_Open.png Subterra_Braxion_Open.png Ventus_Braxion_Open.png Combat Braxion Open.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Team Sellon Category:Chaos Mechtogan